Abbey Road Studio 2
by Lily's Muse
Summary: Having just moved to London, Isabella Roth is hired at the second branch of Abbey Road Studios. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter One

"So how did it go?" Megan pressured me over the telephone.

"How did what go?" I murmured, collecting my dirty laundry from around my new apartment.

"Your interview on Thursday. At Abbey Road? Duh," she clarified.

"Oh. I don't know. They said they'd get back to me..."

She sighed impatiently. "Izzie, you have to know if it went well or not," she told me. "Don't you have an idea?"

"I said I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up for it...I mean, I've been turned down by the past five people," I sulked.

I'd been trying to find a decent job ever since I'd moved from Los Angeles to London the month before. I always wanted to pursue my passion for music, so I was looking for a secretarial job at a nice recording studio until I could kick off my real career. So far I'd applied at Quince, Fortress, The Limehouse, Trident and even Soho. Abbey Road was my dream job, and it was time I took a shot.

"It's okay," Megan assured me. "You'll get this one, I'm sure of it."

I put down my laundry basket on my bed, and readjusted the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to wait and see," I concluded. "What time is it?"

"Umm..." I heard her shift the phone to look at a clock, or her watch. "Five to eleven." A thought struck her suddenly. "I should order a pizza before before . Good luck with the job! They suck if they don't hire you!"

I laughed weakly. "Thanks. Well, I'm tired too. I guess I'll do my laundry in the morning...or afternoon, who knows when I'll get up?" _Sucks being unemployed..._

"I'll see you, Izzie."

"Bye, Megan," I said a second too late.

I hung up the phone and put it on my dresser. I just stood there for a second, zoning out. Finally deciding that I should be at least a semi-productive human, I picked up a few brightly colored pair of jeans off the floor and put them in the basket. My stomach hurt.

I walked into the kitchen and, after opening a container of yogurt, took off my glasses and put them on the counter. I boringly ate, staring at the counter, which still had cardboard boxes full of plates on it. I'd been meaning to unpack for the last couple of weeks.

My stomach felt better. I left my empty container on the table and headed into my room to crawl into bed.

My bedroom wasn't as boring as the rest of the house. I'd already unpacked everything, moved in my electric piano, even painted the walls. There were four walls. Two of them were bright yellow, and the other two were bright red. The yellow walls were sitting opposite each other, as were the red ones. What could I say? I was a colorful person. I'd even pimped out the room with my dirty laundry — something I probably shouldn't be doing, or it would ruin the nice (read as: EXPENSIVE) hardwood flooring.

"Nnn," I moaned tiredly as I reached my bed. There was an orange miniskirt on top of my comforter that I had worn last week, but it looked clean enough... I picked it up and pressed it to my face. It smelled like...nothing. _Good enough,_ I thought, tossing it into one of my open drawers. Why waste a space in the washer?

I stripped down to my underwear and threw on a tee, snuggling into my bed shortly after.


	2. Chapter Two

I was having the weirdest dream ever.

_"What do you want from me?" I asked Darth Vader, who was advancing on me at an alarming rate._

_"I want your heart and your soul."_

_"That sounds really familiar..." I mumbled, not able to remember where I'd heard that before._

_RING! ! ! RING! ! !_

_RING! ! ! RING! ! !_

_"The fuck is that?" I said, looking around the tower on which we were standing._

_RING! ! ! RING! ! !_

_"Is..." I gasped. "R2D2? !"_

_Darth turned to look where I was staring, only to pull out his light saber a moment later._

_"NO!" I screamed at him as he swung at the robot._

"Fuck!" I yelled randomly, sitting straight up in bed. "Oh...what the..._what_?" The dream was already fading away quickly.

RING! ! ! RING! ! !

"Crap, the phone!" I pulled off the covers and sprinting towards my dresser, checking my alarm clock on the way; it was nine A.M.

RING! ! ! _God, isn't it out of rings yet?_ — I pressed talk.

"Mmmhello?" I slurred into the phone.

"Hello. May I speak to Isabella, please?"

"This is Isabella..."

"I'm Evan Digmann, from Abbey Road Studios."

_The man I interviewed with!_ I made an effort to brighten up my voice. "I hope you're calling with good news?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," he said. I could tell he was smirking.

"Well...?"

"We've decided to offer you the job."

"Thank you! Could you hold on one moment?" I set down the phone on the dresser and did a little happy dance. "_Yessss!_" I whisper-yelled, fist pumping. I picked up the phone again. "Okay."

"Isabella...your answer?"

"You can call me Bella, or Izzie. And yes, I'll gladly take the offer!"

"Could we go over some details now?" he asked.

"Sure, yeah, definitely." I frowned at my stupid-sounding answer.

"Well, first off, we're fairly flexible with our morning schedule, so you could come in anywhere from seven thirty to eight thirty. The position is part-time as you know, so if you come in at seven thirty you'd be leaving at twelve; and for eight thirty you'd be leaving at one. Whatever works best for you," he said. "Your position has a thirty-minute lunch."

"What about right at eight?" I suggested.

"Whatever works best for you," he repeated. "When can you start in the next week?"

"Well, I'm not really doing anything, so...tomorrow, Monday? Is that okay?"

"Monday sounds great. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not really, other than...can someone show me around when I get there?" _I don't want to fuck up on the first day..._

"Of course. My assistant, Angelica, can introduce you to the staff and show you around the building."

"That's fantastic... Thank you," I repeated. "So I'll see you then?"

"Sure thing," he replied. "Have a lovely day."

"You too. Thanks again!"

Evan hung up. My new boss. I was so happy—I had to tell Megan. I dialed her number quickly.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Megan, we're going out tonight."


	3. Chapter Three

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	4. Chapter Four

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	5. Chapter Five

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	6. Chapter Six

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	8. DELETION NOTIFICATION: PLEASE READ

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


End file.
